Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine
Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine is the seventy-second installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the first episode of Season 6. It features famous horror villain from the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise, Freddy Krueger, rapping against Marvel superhero and X-Men member, Wolverine. It was released on April 20th, 2019. Cast Rappers Wax as Freddy Krueger EpicLLOYD as Wolverine Cameos Atul Singh as Jason Voorhees Nice Peter as Edward Scissorhands EpicLLOYD as himself Lyrics 'Freddy Krueger:' 1, 2, Freddy's coming for you, 3, 4, better lock your- lock your- lock your- lock your- Welcome to prime time, bitch! Better stay awake like a meth head. Spread red on your bedspread 'til you're lying there in your deathbed. You got a healing factor? I got a kill bitches on the ceiling factor! Under that mask, you're a singer/actor. Under my skin, I'm a slasher/slasher! Bitch! I come from Wes Craven's twisted mind. You come from comic books that kids get when they're well behaved at Christmas time. Flock of Seagulls called: they want their hairstyle returned, (Haha!) And that wasn't even my main diss, it was just a side burn. 'Wolverine:' Nice glove, bub, but I'm real from bones to teeth. And that claw is like a strap on: there's a pussy underneath. Don't sleep? That's all you got for me? Could defeat your ass with a cup of tea! I been to hell and back and whooped Satan's ass, you got beat by a Nancy on Elm Street! (Ha!) You wanna talk about burns, mac? The PTA turned your face into Deadpool's ballsack, Wrapped in a Where's Waldo? sweater, Jason can't talk and he rocks the mic better! So step into my catnap, see if you can hack that, better hang on to your whack hat, 'Cause your worst nightmare ain't Hugh Jack shit compared to the least of my Weapon X flashbacks! I'm the adamantium champion X-man! You'll only ever be half of Edward Scissorhands! So don't get me more pissed, chump. I'll take your whole franchise out with a fist bump! 'Freddy Krueger:' Look at the size of your body! How could I possibly think I'm in trouble? I can't tell the difference between your action figure and your stunt double! What's the matter? You look tired, eh? I'll be in your bed tonight, unlike Jean Grey! As for me, I'm a chick magnet, So heavy metal bitches are real attracted. What the fuck is a wolverine? Some kind of an angry beaver? I was more intimidated by a tiny Canadian the first time I saw Justin Bieber! 'Wolverine:' (Aaargh!) That verse stung, bub, but I've already recovered. I'll call you tomorrow morning if I need my toast buttered. I ain't got time for this. I'm saving the world. What qualities do you bring? You're a pedophile from the Midwest. At least R. Kelly could sing! So you've got the wrong room if you're looking for fear. Only thing scares me is a fridge with no beer! That face tells me you've met your match, But come back if you've got another itch to scratch! Scrapped lyrics 'Wolverine:' I'll be at the doctor when I'm through wrecking your spot But only for a booster for my tetanus shot The glove, the hat, the kid-touching: can't help but compare it You're half MJ, half Subway Guy Jared You got the type of face to make a fella drop out of Med School With that nut sac head looks worse than Deadpool Winning this battle? I'm really not concerned 'Cause I'm looking at your face and you're already pretty burned You better stay behind walls 'cause your face looks fucking awful I couldn't find a picture of you so I googled blue waffle The sweat stains from that nasty hat are the real horror You keep showing up in people’s dreams like Fedora the explora When the glove comes off you're more like Freddy Mercury Your claws are like a strap-on 'cause there's a pussy underneath When the glove comes off you're all gums and no teeth 'Freddy Krueger:' There's not one part of writing you won't dip your twinkle toes in I really enjoyed you in The Greatest Showman, Logan I was more intimidated by a tiny Canadian when I first saw Justin Bieber! Poll Trivia General *This is the first season premiere not to feature Nice Peter rapping, as well as the first one to feature a 1-vs-1 battle with a guest as a title rapper, and the first one to feature a fictional character going against another fictional character. *This is the first battle to make a reference to the heroin joke. *This is the first battle to have a section set in a person's dream or imagination, as the whole battle up until Wolverine's second verse is set in Wolverine's nightmare. **This is the second if the Land of Make Believe from Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers is counted. *In the BTS video, many beats from previous videos can be heard. **These beats are Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso, Larry Bird vs Big Bird, and John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly. *The battle was released on the birthday of Adolf Hitler, making it the third battle to be released on the birthday of an ERB character, after Vladimir Lenin and Hillary Clinton. *Edward Scissorhands was originally intended to appear as a third party rapper, but the idea was scrapped due to lack of material. Production *This is the seventh battle to feature a scene or a location without a using of green/blue screen backdrop. *The BTS video has a length of over 15 minutes, making it by far the longest of any other ERB. *The beat for this battle can be heard in the "Epic Rap Battles of History News 2018" video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkCqXiKxCVs *This is the longest span of time between a finale and a premiere, totaling over two years, 840 days to be exact. References *Krueger's title card has him scraping against the edge of the video screen, accompanied by a screeching noise and orange sparks flying out, an action that Freddy often performs before he attacks. *During Wolverine's line "I been to hell and back and whooped Satan's ass, you got beat by a Nancy on Elm Street", the attacking effects from the games he appears in can be seen. *During Wolverine's line "So don't get me more pissed, chump", the word "snikt" appears along with a slicing sound. This is a reference to comic books in which the sound effects of various actions always appear as words to let the reader know what happened. **This is the second occurence of this visual effect, as it had previously appeared in Jim Henson vs Stan Lee, where Stan Lee would also imitate comic book sound effects. *During the line "I'll call you tomorrow morning if I need my toast buttered", Wolverine lies on his bed and and is seen stroking a picture frame. This is a reference to the scene in the X-Men animated series in the 90s, in which Wolverine gazed at a picture frame of the superheroes Cyclops and Jean Grey. This scene from the cartoon also became a famous meme. **In-battle, the picture frame depicts EpicLLOYD partially in makeup as Gandalf, referencing the origins of the heroin joke. *After Wolverine's last verse, Freddy Krueger can be seen emerging behind the wall. This is a reference to the first A Nightmare on Elm Street, where Krueger did the same but on Nancy Thompson's wall when she was sleeping. Errors *In the cover art for the battle, part of Wolverine's mask is chopped off behind the ERB logo. *During Krueger's line, "I can't tell the difference between your action figure and your stunt double!", his mouth movements are very limited. *When Krueger says "Some kind of an angry beaver?", Wolverine's shadow is pointing towards Krueger when it should be pointing towards the camera due to the lamp on the wall. Related videos Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine. ERB Behind the Scenes References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 6 Category:Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Wax Category:Atul Singh Category:Nice Peter